Flash To The Past
by Brit98
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker find themselves not only in a different place, but also a different time. Follow Team Phantom on their adventure through time and through tests of their friendship. Rated T for safety.


Flash to the Past  
Shipwreck

Danny's POV  
Sinking. The one word that struck fear in to her violet eyes. All because of that ruddy iceberg. Shouldn't their radars have picked it up? No of course not. It just magically appeared.

It is funny really, the fact that this ship is sinking. It was supposed to be the unstoppable, the unsinkable even. That is what it's name meant: The Titanic.

Many people had read the book "The Titan". It was a ship that was not supposed to sink, but it did. Of course the book was fiction, but people couldn't help but be wary.

Everyone rushed around, each bumping into the next. "Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. Please remain calm and do not panic. Everything shall be alright." the voice over the loud speaker said. _Psh,_ I thought,_ they tell you not to panic, but this is the exact time you need to panic._

"Samantha!" I called in the crowd. "Samantha!" I couldn't see her, but I heard her reply.  
"Daniel! I cannot find you!"  
"Samantha, what are you by?"  
"I'm by the port hole!"  
"Excellent! Stay there!"

I rushed around; weaving in and out of people. Finally I found my beloved Samantha, wearing her black satin dress she had bought in England. I felt a pain of sympathy because that material radiates cold, and I knew where we would end up, one way or another.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind me, making my way over to where I was. "Tucker, I found Samantha."  
"Good, now we have to get out of here!" the African American said.

Tucker Foley. My best friend other than my wife. One of the few African Americans on this ship. He was lucky.

We looked around, "How is that exactly?" my wife asked. Tucker shrugged  
"I do not know. I think I saw a boat on the sky deck." I nodded.  
"Then take us to it."

We followed my friend; all holding hands so we wouldn't get separated. I couldn't believe what was happening. Everything, the boat, our possessions, and even some people, were sinking and burning up.

As we got to the sky deck, all that was behind us was people running, fire, and rising water. In front of us, people were jumping off the edge. Some wearing life jackets and others into a few boats that were already floating. My heart sunk , along with most of the ship, as I saw no extra boat.

As far as we could see, there were little dots of people in the water; some floating, some swimming.

It was a sad sight really. Everyone trying to flee for their lives. I felt really bad. If only I could do something for them.

I grabbed Samantha's hand and Tucker grabbed her other. We jumped off the edge; plunging into the inky black sea. The shock of the icy cold water shot up my body.

I swam up to see Samantha and Tucker already had surfaced. They were shivering. "Come on," I said, also shivering. "Let us try to find a boat."

Every boat we swam over to was full. "Daniel," my wife said, "I cannot feel my legs anymore." I looked at her, a million things running through my mind.  
"Tucker," I said to my friend, "we have to get to safety; fast." He nodded. I loved my wife and friend too much to let them die... Even if I had to.

We swam over to a floating hunk of an iceberg. A young woman with red hair was on it screaming someone's name, "Jack! Don't leave me!  
"Why don't you go after him?" Tucker suggested. She nodded and jumped in.  
"Tucker! She will die!" I screamed.  
"We need the raft and this way they will die together," he snapped.

Tucker and I helped Samantha up to the raft. After climbing up after her and flipping over a few times, we figured out a way to stabilize ourselves. I found myself wondering if that woman had a mental disease that made her crazy because she could've fit "Jack" on here too. It was plenty big enough. All three of us were on it, were we not?

We floated with the current, watching a piece of history, along with some of our possessions, go down into the icy black ocean.


End file.
